Monster High własne postacie Wiki:Nasze własne postacie
thumb|left Tu każdy może wpisać swoje potwory jakie umieścił na tej wiki. Opiekę nad stroną sprawuje administracja. Prosimy o zachowanie ogólnej estetyki strony przy edytowaniu jej. HappyLittlePill Eleonora Wingloss left|90px Eleonora to córka zmutowanej muszki owocówki. Ma 16 lat. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest biedronka dwukropka o imieniu Ginger. Ulubionym zajęciem Eleonory jest granie na jej wiolonczeli, która jest jej jedyną miłością. Dziewczyna ma w swojej szafie aż 73 baseballówki. Przyjaźni się ze Skelitą Calaveras i Gigi Grant. Patty Damon left|90px Patty jest córką dementora. Ma 15 lat. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest biały kot o imieniu Duffy. Patty przyjaźni się ze Spectrą Vondergeist i Wydowną Spider. Przez jej naturę dementora, dziewczyna rozsiewa wokół siebie chłód, przez co nawet jej samej jest zimno. Dziewczyna lubi robić woreczki na dusze. Nie używa ich, ale według niej mogą być ładnymi dodatkami. Joshua Pegson left|90px Joshua jest synem pegaza. Ma 17 lat. Jego przyjaciółmi są Niewidzialny Billy oraz Deuce Gorgon. Joshua tak na prawdę jest pegazem albinosem, a stara się zatuszować ten fakt chirurgicznym przyciemnianiem skóry oraz zakładaniem zielonych soczewek. Zwierzakiem chłopaka jest szynszyla o imieniu Gertruda. Joshua spotyka się z Kumogakure Matabi. Yu Lin left|90px Yu jest córką lemurołaka. Ma 16 lat. Pochodzi z Japonii. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się ze Scarah Screams i Venus McFlytrap. Zwierzakiem Yu jest panda o imieniu Shu. Dziewczyna, jak każdy lemurołak, czci pradawnych bogów, a także ma z nimi całkiem niezłe kontakty. Yu miała kilku chłopaków, ale żaden nie wytrzymał z nią zbyt długo. Jonathan Stew left|90px Jonathan jest synem Dusiołka. Ma 16 lat. Przyjaciółmi chłopaka są Clawd Wolf i Joshua Pegson. Jonathan ma udomowionego rysia o imieniu Pher. Chłopak ma trudny charakter. Dąży to ulepszania świata. Jest typem buntownika, wielokrotnie wydalanym z poprzednich szkół za złe stopnie. Jonathan spotyka się z J.H Mare. Ariana Mita left|90px Ariana jest córką pandołaków. Ma 17 lat. Z natury jest nieśmiałą i cichą dziewczyną, która niechętnie poznaje nowych ludzi. Właśnie dlatego jej zainteresowania nie wymagają bezpośredniego kontaktu z nimi. Największymi pasjami Ariany są gotowanie, gry wideo oraz internet. Dziewczyna uważa swoją przeszłość za dość skomplikowaną. Miała bowiem trudne relacje z rodzicami, gdyż ci nie poświęcali jej dużo uwagi. Co więcej, była ona prześladowana w szkole z powodu odmiennego koloru łatek na swoim ciele. W tym okresie jedyną przyjaciółką młodej pandołaczki była jej babcia, z którą dzieliła zamiłowanie do gotowania. Po jej śmierci ponownie zamknęła się w sobie, jednak znajomość z Patty Damon oraz Joshuą Pegsonem sprawiła, iż Ariana zaczęła na nowo otwierać się przed ludźmi Silbere Rose *Echolette *Echaulitia Lunavampirek15 *Luna Katzenauge *Caramella Blacke *Lille Watergirl *Vamda Cryblood *Manerly Dearide *Kỳra Qing *Jenna Corey *Echolucy Kobitka *Sharlote *Wawerly de Ragon *Rigel *Candace Sagittarii Endurance~ *Xenia Magic Maja108 Shady Cove thumb|84px Shady Cove (z ang. Shady - Cienista, Cove - Zatoka) córka cienia Leśnego Demona (strasznego cienia drzew) i cienia psychopaty z horroru (cienia z dziurą wyglądającą jak uśmiech wariata lub psychopaty). Debiutuje w filmie Za twoimi plecami. Shady jest cieniem kobiety w długim kucyku. Aktualnie zajmuje sto czterdzieste miejsce w Najdłuższych artykułach. OC Maji108. Posiada dwie odsłony. Jedna z nich (lewy obraz) ma wyraziste kontury i pojawia się kiedy Shady ma ważniejszą rolę lub trzeba pokazać w niej coś ważnego. Druga zaś (prawy obraz) jest bardziej cieniem i nie posiada żadnych konturów. Ma urodziny 29 lutego. Jest zodiakalną rybą. Nikt poza rodzicami, psem i innymi cieniami nie rozumie jej mowy. Może się do kogoś przykleić. Używa tylko cieni przedmiotów. Zawsze czegoś dotyka, nie może np.podskoczyć, chyba, że np. płasko na ścianie. Widzi na czarno, biało, szaro. Mieszka w cieniu domu, ma tam też cienie mebli. Widzi cienie schowane w cieniu. Jej ulubionymi powiedzonkami są: Cień-doberek, Cień-na-noc, Dobry Cień-eczur. Posiada psa, a raczej jego cień który nazywa się Zjawa. Pokój Shady składa się z cieni: podłogi, czeterech ścian, sufitu, drzwi, łóżka, biurka, fotela, pufy, plakatów, szafy, zabawek Zjawy, półek, prac domowych, książek i z cienia bałaganu. Pokój znajduje się w cieniu domu. Są tam też pokoje jej rodziców. Ninka2709 *B. E. Gévaudan *W.A Haido Trefel Mary Unlock left|90pxMary jest córką demona-detektywa. Nie wiadomo, jaki jest jej wiek. Ma czarną, widmową kotkę o imieniu Echo. Przyjaźni się z Victorique Circusalle, Toralei Stripe i Spectrą Vondergeist. Dziewczyna jest odważna, lubi działać bez niczyjej pomocy. Victorique Circusalle thumb|left|90px Victorique jest córką cyrkowego potwora. Ma 16 lat ale jest nieśmiertelna. Jej zwierzątko to myszka-albinoska o imieniu Kimiko. Przyjaźni się z Mary Unlock, Rochelle Goyle, Twylą i Kumogakure Matabi. Pomimo swojej nieśmiałości wynikającej ze smutnej przeszłości spędzonej w cyrku dziewczyna jest całkiem popularna w Straszyceum. Eri Utamaro left|90px Eri Utamaro to córka Aka Manto. Ma 160 lat. Jej indywidualizm, zdyscyplinowanie i pewność siebie sprawia, że większość upiorów darzy ją szacunkiem, jednocześnie pozostając w dystansie i postrzegając ją jako nawet bardziej ponurą i tajemniczą, niz w rzeczywistości jest. Przyjaźni się z Victorique Circusalle. Amity.Gala Amelie Muroame thumb|left|117px Hybryda Okuri-suzume i Zennyo Ryūō. Ma 1700 lat, w przeliczeniu na skalę upiorów - 17. Dziewczyna jest bardzo nieśmiała i naiwna, ale zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu. Dla swoich przyjaciół jest otwarta, wierna i lojalna niczym Rainbow Dash~. Przyjaciele dają jej pozytywnego kopa do działania. W jej żyłach płynie królewska krew, ponieważ jej matka była czczoną boginią, zatem była w pewnym sensie królową, co za tym idzie, Amelie jest księżniczką. Do Straszyceum ma się zapisać jej kuzynka - Skylar Muroame, z którą ma znakomite relacje, mimo tego, że Skylar jest młodsza od niej o ponad 300 lat. Posiada wiele kuzynostwa, ale tylko Sky obdarzyła przyjaźnią i szacunkiem. Wśród jej kuzynów i kuzynek znajduje się jeszcze Ayla Muroame, jednak ta nie uczęszcza do Straszyceum, ku uciesze Amelie. Ciekawostą jest to, że boginka miała nosić imię Nicole, jednak w ostatniej chwili, imię zostało zmienione. Dziewczyna jest szczęśliwą posiadaczką deszczowej kotki-kościotrupki o imieniu Bone. Choć stara się to ukrywać, jest pegasister i często wyjeżdża na ponymeety poza światem potworów (ups, spojler z książki ��), jednak ten sekret, zarówno jak ten z jej królewskim pochodzeniem zna tylko Sandra. Postać jest zrobiona na podstawie autorki. Ryukkopr Chrastine Rasacen Siedemnastoletnia córka krakena. Ma fajne macki. Mały forever alone, co ją przyjaciele zranili a chłopak chciał sprzedać do cyrku. Alan DifShape Zmiennokształtny, sierota. Handluje istotami, gdyż kuzyn nie chce mu dać kasy. W skrócie dwulicowa świnia. Steve Elert W skrócie gej, który nie jest gejem Wirus komputerowy, który oficjalnie ma piętnaście lat. Jest nietenteges, bo internet. Uwielbia szperać w komputera innych potworów. Kocha każdego, oprócz pewnego debila. Michelle Mothman Piętnastoletnia córka człowieka-ćmy. Fascynuje ją latanie i śpiewanie. Zachowuje się jak typowa chłopczyca. James B. Karakon Syn zmutowanego karalucha. Ukryty hejter, negatywnie nastawiony do wszystkiego a zwłaszcza do swojej rasy. Chciałby zmienić ją kiedyś. Mark Labo Syn markolabów. Feminista, uwielbia tańczyć walca i grać w tenisa. Żywi się gwiazdami. Od niedawna żyje na planecie Ziemia. Nie wie, ile ma lat, ale pewnie jest jednym z najstarszych uczniów Straszyceum. Cecil "CeCe" Jormungand Kolejny dziewczęcy gość, jesuu.. Syn Jormuganda. Interesuje się piercingiem, tatuażami, jaszczurkami i gotowaniem. A poza tym to niczym, nawet tym, że nikogo to nie obchodzi. Aron Nøkken Pan wodnik, materialista, prawdopodobnie szwab z Norwegii. Jest bardzo dziewczęcy, bo Koper lubi dziewczęcych chłopców. Lino Luca Sacrilegium Koper zwiedza miejsca i kończy się źle. Pastelowy demon z Orvieto, aby udowodnić, że Koper może wszystko spartaczyć. Ejyh 90px Varia Viride 90px Miyu Himura 90px Nocte Lidelse 90px Marina Nazarova 90px Aiko "Susie" Sato 90px Diana Eclipse 90px Tomas Ragnar 90px Sana Orthus 90px Lucas Cry Rochi mouscedes 'San-Hee Yumeha' thumb|left|90px San-Hee to 17-letnia córka ducha.jest bardzo głośną i żądną przygód duszką.Lubi wykorzystywać swoją kreatywność min.robiąc kapelusze.San wspaniale przelewa swoje zdolności na swoje największe hobby-fotografię.Mimo głośnego (i czasem irytującego)zachowania jest bardzo precyzyjna i skupiona na szczegółach.Jedną z jej wad jest to że słucha "Trzy po trzy" i często obraża się na innych nie znając faktów.Ma bardzo dużą rodzinę jej zwierzakiem jest motyl o imieniu Kiyomi,Przyjaźni się z Cici Clock , Cherry, Genevieve ,Sheheryzade i Amelie.Dobre relacje ma też z Cloudią. Oraz z Mią Pyramids.Pochodzi z Japonii. 'Blair DeGhoul' Blair to 117-letnia córka gargulca.Mimo iż pochodzi z Francji ma Polskie korzenie.Blair jest miłą grzeczną i zdecydowaną gargulicą.Nienawidzi wszelkiego rodzaju przemocy i zawsze mówi co jej leży na sercu.Nie przejmuje się opinią innych.Jej zwierzak to gargulco-York shire terrier imieniem Tina.Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Amelie Howly , Sandrą oraz ze wszystkimi postaciami Rochi mouscedes.Postać oparta na autorce (Ale z pewnymi zmianami odnośnie pochodzenia) 'Poppy Hokkaido' Poppy to córka Noppera-Bo,pochodzi z Japonii. dziewczyna to ekscentryczka,lubi mieć pole do popisu. Kocha organizować wszelkiego rodzaju przyjęcia,oraz kosztować wypieków cukierniczych. Przyjaźni się min. z Justine Saina i Ally "Octo" Pus. Zadebiutowała w filmie Residents of Souls. 'Justine Saina' Justine to córka duszki i dżinna. Ma siedemnaście lat,pochodzi z Indii. Justine to typowa sangwiniczka,pełna energii i dość śmiała. Nie stroni jednak od wad,jedną z nich jest jej skłonność do podlizywania się innym gdyż pragnie by wszyscy ją lubili (lub chociaż tolerowali). To bardzo pomocna i szczera dziewczyna. Posiada brata bliźniaka i dwóch starszych braci którzy również są bliźniakami. Łącznie ma ich trzech. Jej pupilem jest tygrysico-duszyca imieniem Nahal. Przyjaźni się min. z San-Hee , Blair i Amelie. 'Ally "Octo" Pus' thumb|left|90px Ally to córka ośmiornicołaków.Jest wygadaną i do bólu szczerą a takze uroczą...na swój sposób osobą.Marzy o zostaniu osobistą stylistką gwiazd.Oprócz tego interesuje się muzyką Jazzową i Show biznesem a także (choć to ukrywa) reklamą i ich wpływem na podejmowane decyzje .Dziewczyna obdarzona jest swoim własnym specyficznym poczuciem humoru.Przyjaźni się min z Justine,Sonną, San-Hee , Cotton , Blair oraz z Loonie . 'Sonna Rotson' thumb|left|90px Sonna to córka Trolla (matka) i zombie (ojciec). Upiorka to dosyć głośna i chaotyczna osoba. Kocha styl Rockowy,jest nie złą bałaganiarą. Niezwykle interesuje ją muzyka i historia. Wokół swojej osoby potrafi narobić wielkiego szumu,pragnie by traktowano ją poważnie.Przyjaźni się min. z Leah , Ally, Amelie i Blair . Pochodzi ze Szwajcarii. 'Sakura Naegi' thumb|left|90px Sakura to potworka roślinna zrodzona z nasionka drzewka Sakury,pochodzi z Japonii. Jest osobą niezwykle silnie nawiązującą relacje,łatwo się przywiązuje. Jej pasje to Optyka,Muzyka i Literatura. przyjaźni się min z San-Hee Yumeha i Blair DeGhoul oraz Justine Saina. 'Genevieve Sequin-lux' thumb|left|90px Genevieve to córka U.F.O.Ma 16 lat Ziemskich.Jest bardzo śmiała,ciekawska i mądra.Jej pasją są podróże oraz muzyka,Od najmłodszych lat dziewczyna wspaniale gra na keytarze i saksofonie.Przyjaźni się z Rabithą,San-Hee oraz Cherry.I sheheryzade.Dobre relacje ma też z Cloudią.Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest inna kosmitka May.G.E.N.E.V.I.E.V.E to skrót od jej pełnego imienia którego kosmitka używa tylko pośród swojej rodziny. 'Cherry Cheddar' thumb|left|112px Cherry to piętnastoletnia córka szczurołaków.W chwili zdenerwowania zjada wszystko wokół niej.Jest wygadana i wysportowana.Cherry to także niezła plotkara wszędzie wciśnie swój szczurzy nosek.Ma 12-ro rodzeństwa,nie posiada zwierzaka.Jej pasją jest gotowanie.Przyjaźni się z San-Hee Sheheryzade i Genevieve.Jej ojciec pochodzi z Nowego Jorku a mama z Francji. Szeheryzade Chaahate hain Szeheryzade jest córką dżinnów.Ma (w upiornych latach)16 lat.Dziewczyna jest cicha i wycofana przez co większość potworów ma ją za dziwaczkę.Łatwo nią manipulować zwłaszcza że dziewczyna chętnie pomaga.Jak na początkującego Dzinna She jest bardzo naiwna i ufna.Jej zwierzakiem jest małpka o imieniu Tala..Przyjaźni się z Cherry,San-Hee i Genevieve.i Mią która w przeszłości była jej 'znalazcą'. 'Mia Pyramids' Mia jest córką mumii.Jej ulubionym zajęciem są zakupy.Dziewczynie wydaje się że jest bardziej inteligentna niż reszta potworów nie przejmuje się niezbyt pochlebnymi opiniami na swój temat.Ma cięty język.Mimo to jest ciepłą i łatwo przywiązującą się dziewczyną.Przyjaźni się z Sheheryzade San-Hee i Amelie.oraz z Cassidy. 'Cynthia Zaijian' to 15- letnia córka chińskiego smoka.Dziewczyna wiele razy miała do czynienia z prawem.Wiele razy zostawała także przeniesiona do innych szkół.Jest silna wręcz agresywna.Nie pozostaje głucha na cudzą krzywdę.Budzi wśród uczniów wielki szacunek, ma opinię buntowniczki.Nigdy nie miała chłopaka ponieważ smoczyca uważała że są dla niej "Za miękcy""Przyjaźni się z Amelie Cherry i San-Hee 'Miusa Harumi' Miusa to duszka pochodząca z Japonii.Jest dalszą kuzynką San-Hee.Miusa jest wulkanem energii ale tylko gdy jest sama. W społeczeństwie jest raczej wycofaną osobą która co jakiś czas błyśnie jakiąś ciekawostką czy informacją. Miusa kocha tworzyć i pisać melodie,potrafi godzinami siedzieć i słuchać melodii które na pozór do siebie nie pasują by następnie je ze sobą zharmonizować,nosi wszedzie mp3 gdyż bez muzyki nie jest w stanie się na niczym skupić. jej zwierzakiem jest motyl imieniem Kui.Przyjaźni się ze swoją kuzynką Sheheryzade i Blair. 'Yasina Meerme' Yasina to córka Japońskiego ducha Noppera-bo i syreny (kobiety-ryby) jest bardzo spokojna i chętnie pomaga ale zawsze oczekuje czegoś w zamian.Mimo iż jest pół syrenką panicznie boi się wody i ma hydrofobię.Przyjażni się z Raquelle ,Leah,Nimfadorą i Taigą 'Cassidy PurrMeow' Cassidy to kotołaczka z wspaniałym głosem.Mimo iż wydaję się miła i słodka to tylko pozory tak naprawdę Cass to narcystyczna,egoistyczna i rozpuszczona kotka która zrobi wszystko by ją zauważono.Jej jedyną przyjaciółką jest Mia Pyramids.Dziewczyna ma też wiele rywali i wrogów.Pochodzi z Los Kłangeles (Los Angeles) jej ojciec prowadzi wytwórnię płytową. 'Raquelle McTharpyo' Raquelle to 16-letnia córka harpii.Raq jest opanowaną i grzeczną upiorką. Jak każda harpia dziewczyna ma słabość do błyskotek.Posiada specjalny zmysł dzięki któremu znajduje zagubione rzeczy jednak nie znosi gdy ktoś prosi ją o przysługi.Przyjaźni się z Candy , Riley ,Yasiną, , Cherry i Leah. 'Leah Snowchains' Leah to córka ducha (mama) i yeti (ojciec) Dziewczyna to urodzona pesymistka o specyficznym poczuciu humoru.Jej ulubione zajęcia to krytyka i narzekanie.Ma opinię największej marudy w szkole z resztą jej powszechna ksywka to "Panna Maruda" Przyjaźni się z Yasiną ,Raquelle i Sonną Rotson. 'Sechmet Saytara' thumb|left|90px Sechmet to córka dżinna ifryta (mama) i Sfinksa (ojciec) Dziewczyna jest pewną siebie i waleczną upiorką która w kwestii zemsty nie zna litości..Zadebiutowała w filmie On the trail of The Mummy jako główna antagonistka.Pochodzi z Ekrzyktu (Egiptu).Jej zwierzakiem jest złota orlica imieniem Euphoria Glade.Przyjaźni się z Rawrchelle Growl. 'Asami Pralines ' thumb|left|90px'''Asami to córka Ducha (Ojciec) i kosmitki (matka).Dziewczyna kocha słodycze i przyjęcia.Przez jej naiwność i "cukierkowaty" charakter nie którzy błędnie mają ją za głupią.Asami to mistrzyni ucieczek.Gotowa do pomocy i wierna.Kiedy się na kogoś obrazi potrafi nie odzywać się do tej osoby dniami a nawet latami.Często wszystko za bardzo "przeżywa" i bierze wszystko na serio.Nie oznacza to że nie ma poczucia humoru.Przyjaźni się z Aiko,Cici i Blair.Jej daleką krewną jest Genevieve. Cotton Lightley '''thumb|left|90px Cotton jest "córką" materiołaka.Dziewczyna to piątkowa uczennica pomocna i urocza na swój..niesamowity sposób.Cotton nie pamięta nic z czasów kiedy była normalsem.Jej ulubione zajęcia to haft i wyszywanie.Pochodzi z Nowego Upioranu (Orleanu).Przyjaźni się z i Asami. oraz z San-Hee. 'Loonie Von Vamps' thumb|left|90px Loonie to córka pary wampirów.Nikomu nie zdradza swojego wieku.Cechuje ją duże opanowanie i pewność siebie jak sama twierdzi jest "Prawdziwą damą" nikt nie ma pojęcia o tym że Loonie to tylko z pozoru twarda, głucha i nie zdolna do okazywania emocji osoba.Wampirzyca uwielbia patrzeć na księżyc gdyż przypomina jej się rodzinny dom. ulubione zajęcie upiorki to stylizacja dłoni i malowanie paznokci. Przyjaźni się z Violettą i Miusą Harumi.Pochodzi z Włoch. 'Riley Bone' thumb|left|90px Riley to córka szkieletów.Dziewczyna to chodząca szczęściara.Trudno wypatrzeć w niej jakichkolwiek wad.upiorka to także świetna krawcowa.W wolnej chwili uwielbia haftować i szyć gobeliny.Przyjaźni się z San-Hee Yumeha i Blair DeGhoul. 'Ori Gami' thumb|left|90px Ori powstała dzięki pewnej normalskiej dziewczynce na lekcji plastyki.Z uwagi na to że przygarneła ją rodzina San-Hee,jest jej przyszywaną siostrą.To osoba o łagodnym charakterze aczkolwiek umie się zdenerwować.Dziewczynę cechują duże zdolności obserwatorskie i plastyczne. 'Sunna Gleam' thumb|left|90px Sunna to córka Promienicy.Cechuje ją duża pewność siebie i zawsze nienaganny makijaż.Dziewczyna jest wybuchowa.Sunna cieszy się każdym dniem i tym co przyniesie.Potrafi znaleźć wyjście z każdej sytuacji i dostrzec pozytywy w każdym.Posiada siostrę.Przyjaźni się z Symphony oraz Cici Clock 'Symphony Space' thumb|left|90px Symphony to córka kosmitów.Dziewczyna wspaniale gra na instrumentach.Posiada specyficzne zdolności dzięki którym może sterować innymi.Kosmitka nienawidzi kiedy ktoś przysłowiowo "Wtyka nos w nie swoje sprawy" lub wyraża się o niej samej.Przyjaźni się z Genevieve,Bunny,Dolly oraz San-Hee. 'Sophiea Ochiá' thumb|left|90px Sophiea to 16-letnia córka Gorgony.Dziewczyna jest niesamowicie inteligentna i zaradna.Posiada starszego brata.Sophiea uwielbia chemię oraz fizykę i inne nauki ścisłe często daje z nich korepetycje dla innych uczniów.Pochodzi z Grecji.Przyjaźni się z Riley. 'Charlotte Mothlant' thumb|left|90px Charlotte to córka Monthry (tata) i potworki roślinnej.Dziewczynę fascynują duże świetliste rzeczy i ogólnie wszystko co błyszczy.Charlotte to wspaniała tancerka.Dziewczyna to także osoba o mocnym i niespotykanym charakterku.Pochodzi z Hollywood,przyjaźni się z Tsehaj Coffe. 'Michelle Cake' thumb|left|90pxMichelle to córka kosmitów.Nic nie wiadomo o jej ojcu,matka zaś poślubiła króla na rodzimej planecie Mich.Dziewczyna to chodząca dobroć i radość.Pomaga innym lecz często swym kosztem.Jej przyszywaną siostrą jest Marcy.Zadebiutowała w filmie Sweet Boo-Birth Day.Przyjaźni się z Blair,Bunny i Amelie. 'Marcy La'Sweet' thumb|left|90px Marcy to córka króla i byłej królowej na swojej rodzimej planecie.Dziewczyna to histeryczka nie potrafiąca przyjąć porażki.Zadebiutowała w filmie Sweet Boo-Birth Day jako główna antagonistka.Z uwagi na swój kapryśny charakterek Nie ma przyjaciół a jedynie wrogów lecz za swojego nemezis nr.1 uważa Michelle Której matkę poślubił jej ojciec. 'Piggie Hrum' thumb|left|90px Piggie to córka świniołaków,pochodzi ze Szwecji.Dziewczyna marzy by zostać światowej sławy kucharką i cukierniczką mimo sprzeciwu swoich rodziców.Przeprowadziła się z racji tego iż nie zawsze była akceptowana przez restauracje w swym rodzimym kraju.Przyjaźni się z Tsehaj Coffe i paroma innymi uczennicami. 'Carpette Halı' thumb|left|90px Carpette to Dywanołaczka z Turcji.Jej przyjście na świat do dziś zostaje zagadką.Początkowo mieszkała u małżeństwa które nazywała swoimi rodzicami,niestety uciekła stamtąd z powodu swojego "Brata". W swoim życiu pracowała min.w zakładzie szewskim.Jest samowystarczalna.Przyjaźni się z Szeheryzade Chaahate hain. 'Larisse Rare' thumb|left|90px Larisse to córka ducha i kotołaczki.Jest wielką pedantką która potrafi co pięć minut myć ręce.Ma doskonale zaplanowany swój system układania różnych przedmiotów i wielkie poczucie estetyki.Bardzo często czuje się nie doceniana.Przyjaźni się z Howly Owll. 'Violet Petal' thumb|left|90px Violet jest córką roślinołaków.Pochodzi z Buenos Aires.Dziewczyna to urodzona liderka nie widząca przeszkód w tym by realizować swoje marzenia,ma wiele perspektyw na przyszłość - chciałaby stworzyć swoje własne imperium stylizacji.Przyjaźni się z Charlotte Mothlant. 'Brie Camembert' thumb|left|90px Brie to córka szczurołaka.Jej kuzynką jest Cherry Cheddar. To nie grzesząca inteligencją stereotypowa blondynka która kocha proste rozwiązania. Jest świetną negocioatorką i mimo niskiego IQ chciałaby zostać prawniczką.Pochodzi z Francji.Przyjaźni się z Carmen i swoją kuzynką. 'Mei - Lin Lang' thumb|left|90px Mei - Lin to kotołaczka,pochodzi z Chin. Dziewczyna jest raczej zamkniętą w sobie osobą,cichą i nie wychylającą się na forum. Kocha ogrodnictwo mimo że kompletnie nie ma zdolności w tej dziedzinie. 'Otto VonRust' thumb|left|90px Otto to duch pochodzący z Włoch. Jego pasją jest muzyka klasyczna. Mimo iż wydaje się dość chłodnym charakterem,lubi spotykać się z innymi osobami i zawierać znajomości. Przyjaźni się min. z Blair DeGhoul , Carmen i Oscarem Muroame. 'Cici Clock' left|90px Cici jest córką Zegarmistrza. Można powiedzieć że miała dwie matki i dwóch ojców (jedni wychowywali ją za życia) dziewczynę cechują nadnaturalna zdolność podróży w czasie,lekkie wycofanie i ciekawość. Interesuje się dziennikarstwem,pisarstwem i zagadkami kryminalnymi. Ma bardzo chłonny umysł i duże pokłady sprytu. Przyjaźni się z San-Hee i Blair DeGhoul oraz z Fiorellą di Seal a także z Amelie Muroame. 'Ima' thumb|left|90px Ima jest córką Strzygi (mama) i Mothmana (ojciec). Dziewczyna jest osobą enigmatyczną (i chce by tak uważano) interesują ją zjawiska paranormalne,nie wyjaśnione i religie świata. Unika osób ekscentrycznych i o szaleńczym,nad aktywnym usposobieniu jej przyjaciółką jest Cici. 'Libellule Luisant' thumb|left|90px Libellule jest córką Ważkołaków. Pochodzi z Francji. Dziewczyna to zamiłowana artystka,nie zbyt lubiana przez otoczenie z uwagi na to że "płótna" nas których maluje to przeważnie ściany,mury czy krzesła. Libel jest raczej wesołą i miłą dziewczyną,potrafi jednak wybuchnąć. Przyjaźni się min z Blair DeGhoul, San-Hee Yumeha i Paulette Colourie. 'Paulette Colourie' thumb|left|90px Paulette to duszka pochodząca z Francji. Dziewczyna jest na ogół sympatyczną i grzeczną osobą. Na tle innych osobowości wydaje się być dziwnie "normalna" kocha sztukę całym sercem,jej życiową ambicją było zostanie znaną artystką. Przyjaźni się z Libellule Luisant i Blair DeGhoul. 'Kitay Slon' thumb|left|90px Kitay jest słonikiem stworzonym przez jednego ze znanych mistrzów Rosyjskich z najdroższej porcelany. Pochodzi z Rosji. Dziewczyna to miła i pomocna osoba która uwielbia naturę. Przyjaźni się z Sunną i Eri. Jej pasje to min.wyrób porcelany. 'Cassiopeia Ursa' thumb|left|90px Cassiopeia jest córką kosmitow,starsza siostra Andromedy. Dziewczyna jest twardo stąpającą po Ziemi osobą,cechuje ją naukowe podejście do życia - liczą się dla niej tylko fakty. Przyjaśni się min. z Temperance Bon oraz Sophiea Ochiá. TexasGirl 123 * Alex Jon * Dennise Valhall * Isac Valhall * Dorothy Krueger LilyWolf 'Pardy Speckle' thumb|left|103px'''Córka lampartołaka. Przyjazna i otwarta. Nie boi się wyzwań. Jest jedną z dziewczyn które cenią sobie adrenalinę i igranie z niebezpieczeństwem. Uwielbia styl rodem z dżungli. Pomimo, że jest wysoka nosi buty na wysokich obcasach, koturnach platformach. Jest najszybszą dziewczyną w straszyceum. Świetnie dogaduje się z chłopakami. Suceurette de Sang '''thumb|left|103px Wampirzyca z Upioryża. Niezwykle wyrafinowana z klasą i ogładą, znająca zasady savoir vivre na pamięć. Czasami zbytnio zadziera nosa i przekłada swoje pochodzenie i rasę ponad inne potwory. Jest bardzo ceniona w elicie najważniejszych wampirów. Doskonale potrafi dostosować się do aktualnego otoczenia. 'Candy Cane' thumb|left|103px'''Córka cukierkowego potwora. Ma dość mocny charakter i nie lubi gdy ktoś bierze ją za naiwną i pustą laleczkę. Candy jest silną osobowością i często mówi to co myśli. Na ogół nie dopuszcza do siebie zbyt wielu upiorów, ale dla przyjaciół jest prawdziwym skarbem. Dziewczyna jest znana z robienia najpyszniejszych słodkości, którymi chętnie częstuje innych. Catsy 'thumb|left|103px'Córka kotołaka/lampartołaka. Ubiera się w stylu kawaii. Jest urocza i infantylna. Kuzynka Pardy Speckle. Kotka wkręca rodzinę, że żyje w wyimaginowanym, różowym świecie, ponieważ uwielbia denerwować innych. W przyszłości kotka chciałaby zostać aktorką. Feline Sharp 'thumb|left|103px'Córka kotołaka. Feline to prawdziwy wolny strzelec, chodzący własnymi ścieżkami, mający własne, odmienne zdanie i głuchy na polecenia innych. Kotka ma trudny charakter i jest zdecydowanie buntowniczą postacią. Uwielbia się wdawać w dyskusje, kłócić z innymi i ich denerwować. Ma swój własny sposób bycia i zachowania. Nie ma dla niej znaczenia w jakim miejscu się znajduje, zawsze jest taka jak jej pasuje, nie zważając na otoczenie. Camardella Javeleure 'thumb|left|103px'Córka Ponurego Żniwiarza. Dziewczyna lubi korzystać z życia. Cama jest dość neurotyczna, jednak stara się panować nad swoim nieobliczalnym charakterem. Jej zmiennemu nastrojowi towarzyszą różne zjawiska. Jest nieśmiertelna. Posiada szereg różnych umiejętności co sprawia, że chetnie udziela się społecznie i pomaga innym potworom. Dziewczyna wykazuje się też ostrożnością i precyzją z tego powodu, że na codzień dzierży w dłoni ostrą jak brzytwa kosę. Lorie Cabra 'thumb|left|103px'Córka chupacabry. Lubi zakładać jaskrawe stroje i przyciągać uwagę. Zwinna i szybka upiorka. Lubi dreszczyk adrenaliny. Świetna komediantka. Momentami dziecinna i irytująca. Ma dość osobliwe poczucie humoru. Zazwyczaj wie co robić w danej sytuacji. Posiadaczka długich pazurów umożliwiających świetną wspinaczkę. Nie lubi kiedy myli się ją z wilkołakiem. Jesteene Joke 'thumb|left|103px'Córka upiornego klauna. Najbardziej kolorowa i zwariowana upiorka w szkole. Ciągnie za sobą brzemię w postaci klątwy, w wyniku której z jej twarzy nigdy nie schodzi uśmiech. Jakakolwiek nie nastąpiłaby sytuacja, Jesteene zawsze będzie się cieszyć i będzie szczęśliwa. Garderoba dziewczyny prezentuje najbardziej zwariowane, cyrkowe i kolorowe stroje. Jesteene nigdy nie pokazuje się bez pełnego makijażu twarzy. Jej hobby to wycinanie innym potworom kawałów. Zwłaszcza tych najbardziej upokarzających. Sprawia to, że dziewczyna do najbardziej lubianych upiorek nie należy. Angelique Fallenty '''thumb|left|103px Córka upadłego anioła, lub jak kto woli anioła śmierci. Upiorka z dystansem do siebie, lubiąca imprezy. Poszukiwaczka przygód i sympatyczna anielica. Prawdziwa dusza towarzystwa. Uwielbia imprezować, bawić się i ogółem korzystać z życia. Ma też swoją drugą naturę: poszukiwaczki przygód. Pasją dziewczyny jest zwiedzanie mrocznych miejsc jak cmentarze czy mauzolea. 'Rabitha' thumb|left|103px Córka królikołaka. Zdolna ogrodniczka z niesamowaicie pozytywną energią. Uwielbia czynności na świeżym powietrzu. Bardzo pozytywna króliczka. Rzadko kiedy opuszcza ją entuzjam i radość. Może to być spowodowane tym, że dziewczyna je dużo marchewki i innych warzyw, lub po prostu stara się nie tracić radości, która ją wypełnia. 'Marissa Aqueous' thumb|left|103px Córka kelpii, mistycznych i legendarnych koni wodnych. Marissa jest zadziorna w stosunku do swojego uroczego wyglądu. Opisuje siebie jako nieposkromioną i nieugietą i nie znosi gdy ktoś uważa ją za słabą i naiwną. Ten kto zadarł z Marissą, przekonał się, że z pozoru słodko wyglądająca dziewczyna nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać. 'Sapphire Spirit' thumb|left|103px'''Córka ducha. Jest sławną modelką w Deadiolanie. Pomimo tego, że Sapphie jest wielką gwiazdą wybiegów i sesji zdjęciowych, jest skromna i nie ma parcia na szkło tak bardzo jak inne modelki. Jest uczynna i chętnie pomaga innym, ale czasem zdarza się jej wybuchnąć. Duszka jest nieco porywcza, szczególnie wtedy gdy na horyzoncie pojawiają się osoby, których nie darzy sympatią. Rawrchelle Growl '''thumb|left|103px Córka wilkołaka. (Była) modelka. Upiorka to intrygantka i manipulantka, nie cofnie się przed niczym, żeby osiagnąć swój cel. Uwielbia terroryzować inne potwory i zachowywać się jak diva. Jest wredna i lubi innym sprawiać przykrość. Nie znosi konkurencji i nie cierpi przegrywać. Rawrchelle aktualnie siedzi w więzieniu za porwanie i szantaż. 'Catlynn Jewel' left|103px|'''Córka lampartołaka, oraz kuzynka Pardy, Catsy oraz Irbiselle. Wielka modelka nieco zadzierająca nosa. Catlynn to prawdziwy materiał na gwiazdę. Kotka uwielbia być w centrum uwagi i robi wszystko żeby zawsze lśnić jak najjaśniej. Twierdzi, że nie przemawia przez nią impertynencja, ale prawda jest taka,że wychowywana w luksusach Catlynn jest całkiem niezłą snobką. Violetta Vanderfield 'thumb|left|103px'Córka zamożnych wampirów, dziedziczka fortuny Vanderfieldów. Impertynencka i wywyższająca się snobka arystkoratka. Uczęszcza do Glasseum. Violetta jest rozpieszczoną, wampirzą arystokratką, wychowywaną w luksusie. Wszystko to sprawiło, że stała się impertynencką, pyszną i narcystyczną snobką. Dziewczyna uwielbia podkreślać swoją pozycję społeczną i mówić o majątku, który przyjdzie jej odziedziczyć po swoich rodzicach. Violetta często zadziera nosa, a ostatnie słowo zawsze musi należeć do niej. Skyla Feathers 'thumb|left|103px'Córka harpii. Dziewczyna jest cały czas wyluzowana. Jest skejtówką i typem spokojnego( i nieodpowiedzialnego) lekkoducha. Uwielbia aktywność na świeżym powietrzu. Do Straszyceum przeniosła się z Feather High, szkoły dla tych bardziej opierzonych. Jest dość butnowniczą ptaszynką. Margaret Marble 'thumb|left|103px'Córka gargulca. Ma 418 lat. Bliska osoba i menadżerka Sapphire Spirit. Margaret to miła i pomocna gargulica, jednak trochę za bardzo zapracowana i skupiona na innych niż na sobie. Poświęca całe swoje życie aby kariera Sapphire Spirit była dopięta na ostatni guzik i mało kiedy zajmuje się sama sobą. Bardzo zorganizowana upiorka. Dziewczyna potrafi wszystko załatwić z pomocą jednego telefonu. Delancey Devil 'thumb|left|103px'Córka diabła (szatana) . Ma dwie młodsze siostry, z czego jedna jest młodsza o zaledwie dzień, ale i tak Delancey jest uważana za najstarszą. Ma 1600 lat. Nie lubi być porównywana do swoich sióstr. Delancey jest upiorką lubiącą być w centrum uwagi. Stara się sprawiać wrażenie ogarniętej, jednak tak naprawdę jest nieco nieporadna i zagubiona i nie lubi jak się jej przydziela jakieś ważne zadania. Nie znosi czuć na sobie presji otoczenia. Delancey ma też niezły temperament, co najczęściej skutkuje tym, że miota na około kulami ognia. Cindy Cyborg 'thumb|left|103px'Córka cyborga. Dziewczyna jest bardzo energiczna i żywiołowa. Ma 116 lat. Cindy jest upiorką głośną i niezwykle żywiołową. Ponieważ dziewczyna jako cyborg nigdy się nie męczy to przez cały czas jest pełna energii. Jest też bardzo towarzyska. Może się wydawać natrętna gdyż często pojawia się koło innych potworów gdy oni tego nie chcą. Dziewczyna całą sobą demonstruje swoją energię. Osoby, które poznały się na Cindy wiedzą, że upiorka nigdy nie traci rezonu i często nie rozumie, że niektórzy mogą sobie nie życzyć jej towarzystwa. Cindy nie umie zachowywać się cicho. Jest też bardzo niecierpliwa i nie nadaje się do rzeczy wymagających spokoju i precyzji. Kicia128 *Katniss Enarde NickieID Cloudia di Angelo thumb|left|100x100pxCzarodziejka wiatru, jednak ma w sobie coś z anielicy i żywiołaczki wiatru. Ma 16 lat. Jej pasją jest sport oraz pisanie. Ma liczne rodzeństwo, lecz najbliżej jest swojej siostry bliźniaczki Skylar. Ze względu na jej anielskie korzenie, potrafi przywołać anielskie skrzydła, jednak dopiero co zapoznaje się z tą zdolnością. Jej domowym zwierzątkiem jest biała gołębica Bianca. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Blaze Flamey, Florą Grant i Rain Drop. Jest zakochana w Patriku Venus. Blaze Flamey thumb|left|100x100pxŻywiołaczka ognia. Ma 16 lat. Jest typem buntowniczki, ale nie próbuje wyjść poza regulamin. Fascynuje ją moda i uwielbia tańczyć. Z powodu swojego piekielnego pochodzenia, nie jest wrażliwa na wysokie temperatury. Pochodzi z bardzo bogatej rodziny, ale uznaje to bardziej za swoje przekleństwo. Domowym zwierzątkiem Blaze jest magmowa rybka Lava. Najlepszymi przujaciółkami Blaze są Cloudia di Angelo, Flora Grant i Rain Drop. Jej chłopakiem jest Evil Maleficent. Rain Drop thumb|left|100x100pxŚwitezianka. Ma 15 i pół roku. Najbardziej na świecie uwielbia sztukę i chce zostać malarką. Bardzo często bywa zapominalska. Jej dosyć poważną wadą jest to, że zdarza się być szczera do bólu. Posiada zdolność hydrokinezy. Sprzeciwia się tracycji świtezianek i próbuje znaleźć sobie chłopaka w świecie potworów. Jej zwierzątkiem jest ważka Bizzie. Natomiast najlepsze przyjaciółki dziewczyny to Cloudia di Angelo, Blaze Flamey i Flora Grant. Flora Grant thumb|left|100x100pxCórka bogini urodzaju, Demeter. Ma 15 lat. Jest bardzo nieśmiała i często pada ofiarą przemocy w szkole, jednak jej przyjaciółki zawsze jej pomagają. Flora uwielbia ogrodnictwo i nawet ma własny ogród botaniczny. Cechuje ją duża inteligencja. Jej wstydliwą wadą jest to, że ma zespół Aspergera. Domowym zwierzątkiem Flory jest kanarek Narcyz. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Cloudią di Angelo, Blaze Flamey i Rain Drop. Avast McAfee thumb|left|99x99pxProgram antywirusowy. Córka Wielkiego Informatyka. Ma tylko kilka miesięcy, lecz woli być uznawana za czternastolatkę. Jest niezwykle dowcipna i lubi straszyć innych różnymi strasznymi historiami. Zna się na infiormatyce, jednak nie cierpi biologi, gdyż nienawidzi robactwa wszelkiego rodzaju, nawet komputerowych. Przyjaźni się z A.I. Programme, U Tube i Netem Worldwide'm. Nie posiada zwierzaka. A.I. Programme thumb|left|100pxCórka sztucznej inteligencji. Nie wie ile ma lat, ponieważ w Internecie czas nie płynie. Zadebiutowała się w filmie Straszna gra. ''Po uzyskaniu fizycznego ciała, zapisała się do Monster High, aby poznać świat realny. jej ulubionym zajęciem jest korzystanie z technologii zaawansowanej. Jednak, gdy dziewczyna próbuje brzmieć przekonująco, nikt nie traktuje jej poważnie. Nie posiada na razie zwierzaka. Przyjaźni się Avast McAfee, U Tube i Netem Worldwide'm. U Tube thumb|left|100pxCórka skryptu, jest programem komputerowym. W internecie pracuje jako link i przewozi różne osoby przez różne zakamarki internetu za pomocą swojego Gravu. Ma niezwykły zmysł orientacji. Z powodu, iż podczas pracy ma ograniczony zasób słów, jej wypowiedzi bywają monotonne. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być osobą pozbawioną jakiejkolwiek energii, lecz jest to mylne, gdyż potrafi się szalenie bawić. Przyjaźni się Avast McAfee,A.I._Programme i Netem Worldwide'm Skylar di Angelo thumb|left|100pxCzarownica wiatru, lecz jest 1/4 anielicą, a w 1/8 żywiołaczką wiatru. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie Straszna gra. Dziewczyna jest typem domatorki i nie cierpi przebywać na otwartych przestrzeniach. Cechują ją duża inteligencja i sprawny umysł. Przez dłuższy czas jej jedyną przyjaciółką była jej siostra-bliźniaczka Cloudia. Dziewczyny roztały się w liceum, kiedy to Skylar poszła do Chmurnikum, a Cloudia do Straszyceum. Tam dziewczyna poznała swoje dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki Cass i Thenę. Net Worldwide thumb|left|100pxWirus komputerowy. Ma 17 lat (przynajmniej chce, by tak uważano). Chłopak jest wielkim miłośnikiem odlotowej zabawy i uwielbia imprezować. Chce być postrzegany jako program czadowy na każdym poziomie. Nie lubi, kiedy inni z góry zakładają, że jest złośliwy. Net jest również bardzo towarzyski i flirciarski, więc i bardzo śmiały. Cechuje go jednak to, że nie zawsze potrafi właściwie rozmawiać z innymi i często wychodzi na głupka. Przyjaźni się z Avast McAfee, A.I. Programme i U Tube. Cass Addition thumb|left|100pxCórka robotów. Uczęszcza do Chmurnikum (Heaven High). Ma tylko 3 lata, ale znacznie bardziej upodabnia siebie do nastolatków. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie ''Horror Game. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi naukę o otaczającym ją świecie, a zwłaszcza uwielbia informatykę. Pragnie ona został naukowcem technicznym w bardzo znanej firmie zajmującej się projektowaniem przyszłości. Z powodu, że Cass nie jest wodoodporna, nie cierpi jej w żadnej postaci. Od niedługiego czasu dziewczyna posiada mechanicznego psa Pix'a. Przyjaźni się ze Skylar di Angelo i Theną Olympus. Thena Olympus thumb|left|100pxCórka Ateny. Uczęszcza do Chmurnikum (Heaven High). Ma 15 lat. Dziewczyna, pomimo swojej inteligencji, jest postrzegana jako osoba samolubna i przemądrzała. Jednak jest to mylne, ponieważ dziewczyna zawsze o każdym pamięta, jednak nie zawsze udaje jej się wziąć kogokolwiek pod uwagę za pierwszym razem. Poza nauką, boginka lubi walki na włócznie, jednak utrzymuje to w sekrecie. Jej domowym zwierzątkiem jest sowa Ash. Przyjaźni się ze Skylar di Angelo i Cass Addition. Sylvia Vistula thumb|left|100pxCórka warszawskiej syrenki. Ma 17 lat. Mieszka w Wilkoszawie. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie Howl in Weresaw. Dziewczyna w odróżnieniu od wielu dziewczyn zupełnie nie zna się na modzie, jednak fascynuje ją styl średniowiecza. Syrena jest także ekoloszką i nie cierpi, kiedy ktoś zaśmieca wodę, zwłaszcza, że jej rzeka nie jest najczystsza. Uczestniczy w Wolontariacie. Jest z niej również utalentowana wokalistka. Posiada kraba Cartera. Przyjaźni się z Spitfirem Wavelem, Karen z Wilkoszawy i Amber Duck. Spitfire Wavel Syn smoka wawelskiego. Ma 117 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w filmie Howl in Weresaw, gdzie przyjechał jako podszpieg mafijny. Chłopak pomimo swojej sytuacji, jest dobrym potworem i nigdy nie chciał działać w branży przestępczej. Po uwolnieniu się z przestępczości, zapisał się do Wolontariatu. Postanowił walczyć o lepszą przyszłość w Wlkoszawie. Jego zwierzakiem domowym jest jaszczurka Lit. Przyjaźni się z Sylvią Vistulą, Karen z Wilkoszawy i Amber Duck. MbNancy Fleur Marsher jest córką potwora z bagien, ma 117 lat. Jest nową uczennicą Monster High, wcześniej mieszkała w Boo Yorku. Mówi z wyraźnym scaremericańskim akcentem. Jej kuzynką jest Honey Swamp, która poleciła jej tę szkołę. Należy do szkolnej drużyny pływackiej.Ogólnie potworka słynie ze swojego złośliwego , pełnego ironii charakteru,chociaż mimo to jest względnie popularna w Straszyceum. Delfina Bahíadelmar córka elfów morskich, pochodzi z Hiszpanii. Jest to dziewczyna o wyjątkowo optymistycznym usposobieniu. Uwielbia pływać ze swoją Defliniczką. Należy do szkolnej drużyny pływackiej. Opiekacz Shiah Jung Uczennica Straszyceum, licząca sobie 1529 lat, co w przypadku Gumiho jest odpowiednikiem naszego wieku nastoletniego. Stara się jak najmniej wspominać o swoich korzeniach, jednak ciężo nie zwrócić uwagi na 9 ogonów, które zawsze jej towarzyszą. Bardzo towarzyska, stara się utrzymywać dobre stosunki ze wszystkimi, co często nie pozwala jej zawrzeć mocniejszych przyjaźni. Valeska Południca, która nie może pogodzić się ze swoim losem. Miłośniczka spokoju, harmonii, roślin i muzyki. Ma 19 lat i dopiero co trafiła do Straszyceum. Wiąż nie jest w stanie zaklimatyzować się w nowym miejscu, cały czas rozpamiętuje przeszłość. Mimo pragnienia powrotu do minionego czasu, stara się doceniać to, co ma teraz. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że i to może w każdej chwili stracić, ponieważ już raz całe źródło jej radości przepadło. Zginęła zaraz przed dniem, który miał być dla niej najszczęśliwszym. Cornelia Wheeler thumb|left|141x141px Siedemnastoletnia córka jednorożców, będąca oddaną przyjaciółką oraz miłośniczką wspinaczek i wycieczek górskich. Kochająca adrenalinę jednorożka potrafi zaprzyjaźnić się z każdym, co często bywa źródłem jej utrapień. Łatwo się zakochuje, co w połączeniu z faktem, że wszyscy chłopcy traktują ją jak "kumpla", daje nam bombę friendzonu. fogusia Taiga Yuki Ma 15 lat. Jest rzadką odmianą tygrysa. Dziewczyna kocha sport. Jej ulubione dyscypliny to biegi długodystansowe, siatkówka i piłka nożna. Mimo jej młodego wieku, potrafi wygrać dosłownie każdy mecz. Ma wielu fanów, jednak lubi chwile, gdy jest sama, z przyjaciółkami lub z rodziną. Dora Arashi 14 letnia upiorzyca, córka smoka burzy. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi pisać powieści kryminalne. Mimo, że jest bardzo młoda, jej książki czyta wiele potworów. Diego Del Cabra 19 letni potomek legendarnego, meksykańskiego wysysacza kóz. Nie lubi być w towarzystwie innych potworów. Jest pesymistą, nekromanem i masochistą. Lubi kroić ciała. Chce zostać chirurgiem lub patologiem. BatiX Ani Nubis Córka '''Anubisa. Sandomia Sandra Nadolna Córka wampirów. Ma ponad 1700 lat. Do Straszyceum trafiła przez karne przeniesienie z Liceum Dzwonnicy za popełnienie najbardziej karanego przewinienia - pomocy normalsowi. Pochodzi z Polstrachu gdzie zostawiła swoich rodziców po wyjeździe do Upioryki. Nie jest typem grzecznej dziewczynki. Jest silna i potrafi doskonale walczyć wręcz oraz bronią białą. Patsy Legba Córka Papy Legby. Jej ojciec jest bogiem-duchem z religii voodoo. Uwielbia biżuterię, im więcej, im bardziej brzdękająca tym lepiej. Nie pogardzi piórami oraz kośćmi, nigdy nie wiadomo czy nie przydarzą się do odprawienia jakiegoś rytuału. SmoczaS ''SweetyJelly von Duch thumb|left|130px Dziewczyna jest uczennicą Straszyceum, z powodu swojego roztargnienia zapomniała ile ma lat. Jej ojciec był Blobem a mama Duchem przez co Jelly jest hybrydą obydwu potworów. Potrafi przechodzić przez ściany i zmieniać dowolnie postać aczkolwiek zawsze wygląda jak żelka, chociaż naprawdę trudno ją zdenerwować to gdy ktoś wyprowadzi ją z równowagi powiększa swoją objętość i pochłania wszystko co stanie jej na drodze ale jest zbyt słodka by to strawić. Bunny Stone thumb|left|103px|Skullette Bunny Od niedawna jest uczennicą Straszyceum, ma 16 lat, jest hybrydą Królikołaka i Gargulca, cechy które odziedziczyła po rodzicach to czuły węch i słuch, jest niezdrana i potrafi świetnie latać, od swojej przybranej mamy nauczyła się wróżyć z magicznej kóli, kart i dłoni oraz potrafi rozpoznać każdą roślinę i zna ich właściwości. Bunny pisze opowiadania i wiersze ale nigdy nikomu ich nie pokazała. Dolly O'hair thumb|left|102px|skullette Dolly Dolly jest od niedawna uczennicą Straszyceum. Musiała przenieść się ze swojej poprzedniej szkoły bo była wytykana palcami przez uczniów z powodu swojej inności. Ma 216 lat mimo to od stworzenia była szesnastolatką z wyglądu i taka już pozostanie. Została stworzona przez lalkarza ponad 300 lat temu na wzór twórczych lalek kokeshi lecz duszę ma od 216 lat gdy opętał ją szesnastoletni demon. Jest niestety niedokończona, nie ma oczu chociaż wszystko widzi, była ostatnim dziełem lalkarza, w którego rekach ukończone dzieła ożywały, niestety lalkarz umarł tworząc swoje ostanie dzieło czyli Dolly, jedynie ona utrzymała się w całości reszta dzieł lalkarza uległa zniszczeniu. Judy Prima West thumb|left|140px|Nie zbyt wyszła... Jest uczennicą Straszyceum, ma 16 lat. Jest hybrydą mumii i normalsa. Po mamie wieszczce odziedziczyła zdolność przepowiadania przeszłości, umiejętność wróżenia z kart oraz zielarstwo (podobnie jak jej siostra Bunny zna każdą roślinę i jej zastosowanie), a po ojcu mumii umiejętność podróżowana w czasie i nieśmiertelność. Judy z pochodzenia jest Romką bądź jak kto woli cyganką aczkolwiek nielubi być tak nazywana. SugarPuddy von Duch thumb|left|103px Jest 15 minut starsza niż jej siostra Sweety Jelly. Jej ojciec był Blobem a mama Duchem przez co Jelly jest hybrydą obydwu potworów, Potrafi przechodzić przez ściany i zmieniać dowolnie postać aczkolwiek zawsze wygląda jak żelka. jest bardzo nerwowa a gdy ktoś wyprowadzi ją z równowagi powiększa swoją objętość i pochłania wszystko co stanie jej na drodze podobnie jak jej siostra aczkolwiek ona jest bardziej toksyczna niż Sweety. ''Howly Owll Howly jest szlachetną, bardzo skromną, uroczą i troszkę nieśmiałą uczennicą Straszyceum. Jest córką sowołaków śnieżnych, ma 15 wiosenek czyli 15 lat. Z uwagi swojego pochodzenia ma wyostrzone zmysły a najbardziej wzrok dzięki czemu perfekcyjnie widzi zarówno w nocy jak i z dzień, ma też świetny słuch przez co stojąc na końcu sali usłyszy nawet szepty na przeciwległym jej rogu. Tsehaj Coffe Tesi jest ciemnoskórą maniaczką kawy pochodzenia Etiopskiego, uczennicą Straszyceum oraz córką boga Unkulunkulu inaczej Zulu i ducha świetliczki. Z uwagi na jej pochodzenie ma liczne wady i zalety, takie jak: jest gadatliwa, otwarta, ale również łatwo ją rozzłościć i źle czuje się w kompletnych ciemnościach. Jej umiejętności to między innymi wizualizacja swoich myśli, teleportacja oraz ożywianie. HAPPY Gajendra a właściwie Hitendra Arash Palash Pramod Yuvraj, co znaczy kolejno Dobrze życzący, Ideał, Bajecznie kolorowy kwiat, Radosny, Książe. Nazwisko jego znaczy bóg słoni. Jest szlachetny, zawsze pomocny, bardzo pozytywny, uwielbia rozmawiać z innymi i bardzo chętnie pomaga w rozwiązywaniu problemów. Jest wegetarianinem. Jest typowym śmieszkiem i świetnym kawalażem, z jego dowcipów uśmieje się każdy. SAD Gajendra a właściwie Syon Amar Dipendu, co kolejno znaczy Łagodny, Nieśmiertelny, Księżyc. Nazwisko jego znaczy bóg słoni. Jest zazwyczaj ponurym samotnikiem, myślącym tylko problemach, jest nieśmiały i rzadko się denerwuje, jest nieprzyjemny dla obcych lub mało znanych mu potworków, sądził że nie potrzebuje nikogo ale odkąd ma dziewczynę nigdy nie chce się rozstawać znią bo jest jedyną osobą która go rozwesela. Zazwyczaj nie poddaje się złym emocjom. Sasha Shade thumb|left|103px Sasha to kotołak ma przydomek love/kochaś, dołączył do szkoły miesiąc po początku roku z powodu problemów rodzinnych. Rok temu zmarła mu mama i przez to jak bardzo się załamał opuścił rok szkoły a co z tego wynika jest starszy o rok od osób ze swojej klasy. July Joker Juli jest bardzo zabawną i pozytywną postacią. Kocha robić kawały, ale dobiera je tak, aby nikogo nie krzywdzić. Z powodu jej psikusów nie wszyscy ją lubią. Jest to duszyca, jest iluzjonistką. Jej tata istniał od pierwszego spłatanego komuś psikusa, a ona od jakichś 4 tysięcy lat. Z każdym kawałem spłatanym komuś jest silniejsza, poświęciła temu życie. Nie ma mamy. Czikorita08 Victoria Chainsmeow Hybryda kotołaka i ducha. Liczy sobie 1700 lat, a przeliczeniu na skalę upiorów - 17. Upiorka pochodzi z Polstrachu, z miasta Złoznań. Nastolatka jest zrobiona na podstawie autorki. Victoria należy do dość nieśmiałych upiorków. Nie lubi zbyt długo przebywać wśród obcych i dość szybko się wtedy ulatnia. Upiorki, które spędzają dużo czasu razem z duszką dobrze wiedzą, że ta jest bardzo gadatliwa. Louriza Pandie Nastoletnia córka pary pandołaków. Kochająca sztukę, nieśmiała dziewczyna. Nikomu nie pozwala zobaczyć swych prac, ponieważ bardzo się ich wstydzi mimo, że są wspaniałe. Jest bardzo przewrażliwiona, jeśli o to chodzi. Panna Pandie jest nieśmiała i zamknięta w sobie. Nie lubi sporego tłumu, woli spędzać czas samotnie. Czasem się zdarzy, że jest oschła i nieprzyjemna dla tych, którzy nie chcą jej zostawić. Centopia Hoofenpuff 17-letnia hybryda centaura i jednorożca. Kochająca tęcze, różowy i My Little Pony nastolatka. Centopia jest sympatyczna i uwielbia towarzystwo innych upiorów. Jej ulubionym zajęciem jest pomaganie młodszym i nowym upiorom, dlatego często jest proszona o oprowadzenie uczniów. Chociaż lubi towarzystwo innych, większość to tak naprawdę tylko znajomi. Cen jest nieufna wobec upiorów, ponieważ dawniej grupa nierozsądnych potworów dla pieniędzy spiłowała róg bab Cen na jej oczach. Oscar McCheetah 1700-letni gepardołak. Bardzo często swatany z Victorią Chainsmeow. Jest sympatycznym chłopakiem. Uwielbia być w grupie i rozmawiać z innymi upiorami. Przy swych dobrych przyjaciołach często się wydurnia, przez co niektórzy sądzą, że nastolatek jest po prostu głupi. Jednak to nie jest prawdą, ponieważ jest on niezwykle inteligentny. Agnes Middle Robot pochodzący ze średniowiecza. Została stworzona przez naukowca, by pomagać ludziom. Przez pewną usterkę stała się zła i pod postacią Czarnego Rycerza zamieniała wszystko w kamień, by zniszczyć tego, który ją stworzył. Zadebiutowała w Evinan: Black Knight Attacks. Agnes jest robotem o sympatycznym charakterze. Ponieważ pochodzi ze średniowiecza, nie wie zbyt dużo o współczesnym świecie. Kala Orthus 1600 letnia córka Ortrosa, starsza siostra Sany. Upiorka sympatyczna i uwielbiająca kontakt z innymi uczniami Straszyceum. Uwielbia malować, rysować i wszystko, co jest związane ze sztuką. Nie można zaprzeczyć temu, że Kala to dość... roztrzepana upiorka. Zwykle nie wie, co się wokół niej dzieje, wpada na wszystkich podczas przerwy wyrządzając często szkody w dobrach materialnych. Felix Firestorm Siedemnastoletni czarownik ognia. Pochodzi z Anglii, gdzie dawniej wraz z rodziną podszywali się za zwykłą rodzinę Adams. Pod wpływem wściekłości chłopak ukazał swa moc, przez co rodzina czarowników musiała się przenieść. Rodzice wyrzucili go z domu. Aktualnie mieszka ze swoją starszą siostrą Aurorą. Świetnie gra na gitarze akustycznej. PixieGiggler Virgo left|thumb|90px 16-letnia kotołaczka włoskiego pochodzenia. Jest sierotą i większość swojego życia spędziła w domu dziecka. Mimo wielu przeciwności losu udało jej się spełnić jedno ze swych marzeń i rozpoczęła karierę w cyrku, który jednak zbankrutował będąc w USA. Tym sposobem trafiła do Straszyceum. Mimo że najczęściej jest zimna, nieśmiała i skryta to cicha woda, która prawie zawsze rzuca ripostami. Pewnie czuje się tylko na scenie. Lubi podróżować, występować i spędzać czas na różnych lokalnych festiwalach. Jest zafascynowana średniowieczem a szczególnie rycerzami dlatego w jej strojach nie może zabraknąć motywów z tym związanych. Opiekuje się smokiem o imieniu Swordie. Fiorella di Seal left|thumb|90px 14-letnia córka Selkie. Urodziła się i wychowała w Irlandii, do której jest niezwykle przywiązana. Obdarzana za dziecka szczególną troską, opieką i miłością. Ona i jej rodzice musieli się przeprowadzić do Stanów w związku ze zmianą pracy jej ojca. Od tamtej pory jej charakter uległ pogorszeniu i stara się ze wszystkich sił im udowodnić, że powinna dalej żyć w swym ojczystym kraju. Posuwa się nawet do dowcipkowania i płatania psikusów nauczycielom, aby zostać wydaloną ze szkoły. Miłośniczka steampunku, rzeźbiarstwa w metalach i drewnie oraz wypadów z przyjaciółmi do klubokawiarni. Lubi także pływać pod postacią foki, aby oderwać swoje myśli od tęsknoty za fauną i kulturą rodzinnej wyspy. Jej zwierzakiem jest rawka błazen o imieniu Auger. Electria Lightning left|thumb|90px 4-letnia córka żywiołaka elektryczności podająca się za 14-latkę. Pochodzi z Niemiec, ale ma angielskie korzenie. Po nieudanej próbie dostania się do szkoły dla potworów elementarnych musiała zapisać się do Straszyceum. Jest tam jedną z popularniejszych upiorek ze względu na swoje występy z udziałem piorunów, laserów, fajerwerków i ognia, jednak ze względu na swój styl bycia nie cieszy się dobrą opinią i jest unikana przez większość uczniów. Jej drugą pasją jest piercing. Mimo jej buntowniczego i złośliwego charakteru często jest wykorzystywana przez starszych uczniów ze względu na chęć zaimponowania im i naiwność. Przez swoją elektryczną naturę musi zakładać znaki ostrzegawcze o niezbliżaniu się do niej. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest elektryczna rybitwa Energy. Fang Zi left|thumb|90px Pierwsza własna (tj. nieadoptowana) postać PixieGiggler. 17-letni syn czerwonych pandołaków z Chin jak również ostatni żyjący samuraj. Zdolny i opanowany chłopak o naturze filozofa, który osiągnął najwyższe możliwości w wielu dziedzinach. Mocno przywiązany do swoich korzeni. Pochodzi z rodziny, w której uczono kung-fu i tam zaczął swoją przygodę z tradycją i sztukami walki Dalekiego Wschodu. Po wieloletnich podróżach do różnych zakątków Azji, gdzie zgłębiał techniki karate, wushu i innych stwierdził, że powinien dokończyć swoją edukację w szkole. Za namową mistrza jego wybór padł na Monster High. Mimo że nie popiera życia współczesnych potworów, których życie opiera się głównie na konsumpcji to właśnie w USA odnalazł swoją miłość - Lourizę. Jego zwierzakiem jest Irbis śnieżny o imieniu Tai. Akamana Crowne left|thumb|90px 17-letnia córka Amaroka. Pochodzi z Alaski, z dość licznej rodziny, według której jest "wyjątkiem od reguły", gdyż nie kultywuje wielopokoleniowej tradycji myśliwskiej. Zamiast tego odnalazła pasję w blogowaniu, dzięki czemu stała się popularna i całkiem bogata. Będąc rozpoznawaną Tumblr Girl może sobie pozwolić na najlepszy sprzęt i ubrania jak również powszechne uznanie modniś i płci przeciwnej. Jest ciut nieostrożna i słaba psychicznie, lecz również inteligentna i wytrwała. Lubi doradzać innym w kwestii stylizacji. Niestety często chowa swoje prawdziwe oblicze, by inni odwalali za nią brudną robotę a swych wrogów miesza z błotem. Jej zwierzątkiem jest biała wydra o imieniu Luru. Mortimer Scythe left|thumb|90px Syn Mrocznego Kosiarza. Jako istota wieczna nie liczy lat. Do szkoły dostał się dzięki staraniom ojca, który chciał w ten sposób wpłynąć na jego charakter, lecz Żniwiarz ani myśli się zmieniać. Ubiera się agresywnie, fotografuje innych w krępujących sytuacjach, aby później ich szantażować i ma słabość na punkcie płci przeciwnej. Z tego względu nie jest lubiany a dziewczyny starają się omijać go szerokim łukiem. Ma wrogów praktycznie w całej szkole. Mimo to jest bardzo pocieszny i rozmarzony, pasjonują go zjawiska tajemnicze i niewyjaśnione. Zwierzakiem Mortimera jest piekielny ogar o imieniu Lux. Temperance Bon left|thumb|90px 116-letnia córka szkieletów. Pochodzi z Seattle. Dziewczyna idzie w ślady swojej rodziny i kształci się w kierunku zawodu medycznego. Mimo to mogłaby być też spokojnie politykiem, gdyż jest śmiała i charyzmatyczna. Jej nieprzeciętna inteligencja bardzo pomaga w życiu szkolnym, jednak uczniowie postrzegają ją jako zarozumiałą przez co choć jest rozpoznawalna to też i samotna. Nienawidzi kiedy ktoś rozpowszechnia pseudonaukowe plotki, bo zna praktycznie każdą nowinkę z zakresu medycyny, biologii czy chemii. Najczęściej można ją spotkać w bibliotece, gdzie poszerza swój zakres wiedzy. Jej zwierzakiem jest szczur-szkielet o imieniu Spine. Carol Bodmin left|thumb|90px 16-letni syn Bestii z Bodmin i starszy brat Caroline. Hipster pijący bubble tea i czytający stare powieści. Mimo że jego marzeniem była nauka w liceum plastycznym rodzice zapisali go razem z siostrą do Straszyceum. Rasista nienawidzący nade wszystko kotów i kotołaków, z którymi ma stale na pieńku. Jest też wybuchowy i często działa spontanicznie. Posiada wiele zainteresowań z dziedziny sztuki, bardzo lubi o tym rozmawiać jak i popisywać się swoimi umiejętnościami. Jest też interesowny, lecz jeśli nie jestem kocim stworzeniem będzie całkiem sympatycznym kompanem do rozmów. Nie posiada zwierzaka ze względu na to, że jego siostra stale znosi do domu koty, których się pozbywa. LadyOfTheKnife Nimfadora Odra 170-letnia córka trytonów. Pochodzi z Wampisławia. Uczęszczała do szkoły w Wampisławiu, jednak zrezygnowała nauki w tamtym technikum i przeniosła się do Monster High. W poprzedniej szkole dziewczyna nie była doceniana, nie pasowała tam. Dziewczyna jest księżniczką oraz następczynią tronu, jednak nie życzy sobie aby zwracano się do niej jak do królowej. Dziewczyna jest bardzo miła, lecz zagubiona i nieśmiała. Pasją dziewczyny jest archeologia. Lubi również architekturę i robienie makijaży, jednak kariera archeologa to jej pragnienie życiowe. Nastolatka posiada manatkę o imieniu Drop. Dostała ją na swoje 118 urodziny (czyli coś około 8 lat). Oprócz Rain posiada motyle admirały oraz niepylaki apollo. Dziś dziewczyna stara się pokonywać swoją nieśmiałość. Od dziecka została wychowywana razem z przyrodą, wspiera i daje pieniądze na spółki dla ochrony środowiska, żyje w zgodzie z naturą. Sukcesem dziewczyny jest to, że znalazła przyjaciół w Monster High. Marietta Luisant Marietta Luisant - córka ważkołaka pochodząca z Francji, została adoptowana od kochanej Rochi Mouscedes. Dziewczyna wychowywała się w artystycznej rodzinie, jednak jej surowi rodzice pragnęli aby ich starsza córka była rzeźbiarką, a nie aktorką. Dziewczyna już wiele razy się uparła i wreszcie dopięła swego- rodzice zgodzili się aby ich córka rozpoczęła przygotowania do uzyskania kariery aktorki. Marietta jest z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwa i zaczęła przekonywać rodziców aby to samo zrobili w przypadku jej młodszej siostry- Libellule. Przed nauką w straszyceum Marietta uczyła się w szkole dla ważek- Wings High. B.U.U. Maustet Badr Udin Uriel Maustet - syn egipskiej bogini Bastet. Ma bardzo dużo lat, nie pamięta swojego wieku, jednak jest w klasie z 17-latkami. Zadebiutował w odcinku Egipcjanin. Jest nieco przesądnym typem. Często posługuje się wiarą uczniowską. Uczęszcza na dodatkowe lekcje Francuskiego, aby zaimponować Mariettcie. Od niedawna jest uczniem Monster High. Przypuszczalnie B.U.U. ma 17 lat jak na potworną skalę. XRubinx #Mandy McAir #Tamara Tequeshe #Deborah Sleep #Evangelyn Wolfie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie